


A Promise Kept

by AsgardianTeaCup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming of Age, Emotional Abuse, father son fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianTeaCup/pseuds/AsgardianTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby promised Mary many things...One of them, though a silent promise...Was protecting her boys from everyone, even their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

Where the hell were those guys?

 

John said his eta was two hours ago. Bobby was about ready to send out a search party for those Winchesters. His lips met the bottle for another swig of whiskey before looking up at the ceiling. “Dammit Mary I promised you I would look after that man. But this is just ridiculous.

 

Before he could resume nursing his bottle headlights were seen shining on the wall. Thank God they were back. He always hated watching those two boys leave with their father. He'd offered to watch them while he went on his jobs, but every time he was met with some excuse on why he needed them with him. He'd lost count of the excuses at this point. One time there was something about how he needed to make sure they learned how to be men. He wasn't teaching them to be men, he was teaching them to be killing machines.

 

Bobby jumped from the table and practically flew across the kitchen to the door leading out to the driveway. As his hand reached for the door knob he could hear the sound of John yelling and doors slamming. “Dear Lord what happened this time?”

 

Cautiously he opened the door only to be greeted by a small, floppy haired boy rushing into the house. “Woah! Hold up now Sammy. What's goin on with your dad?” Sam stopped and sighed before looking up at Bobby. “Dad said to go inside while he talked to Dean. He's been yelling the whole way home.” Bobby sighed and glanced back at Dean and John. The poor kid climbed out with tears staining his cheeks while he reached for his backpack. John was busy yelling something Bobby couldn't quite make out yet. “Can I go inside now Bobby?” He glanced down at Sam who looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded. “Sure kid. Dinner's in the fridge and there's ice cream for later.”

 

Sam smiled and retreated into the house. Bobby slowly turned to see John still yelling. What the hell was going on now? As he walked down the steps off his porch he could begin to hear what was going on. Something about Dean and his pining after some kid. He'd managed to convince John to at least allow them to go to school in town. They seemed to be sticking around long enough that it was a good thing for him. So they went with John on the weekends when he managed to come home long enough to pick them up, though Bobby couldn't disagree more with those boys going on hunts with him. They were kids, let them be kids.

 

“What do you think this is doing to your brother huh? What's this doing to Sammy?”

 

John's words hit Dean where it hurt. The young boy paused and turned back to face his father. “Don't you ever say something like that to me! You know I would never do something to hurt Sam!”

 

Dean closed the gap between him and his father in seconds. Anger making any fear he had of his father disappear completely. Bobby could see Johns fists balling up. This wasn't going to end well. He needed to put an end to this.

 

“What's going on here?”

 

John and Dean looked in Bobby's direction as he finished walking across the lawn and to the driveway. John glared at Bobby while Dean looked like he was about ready to start crying again. Bobby looked at Dean. “Dean why don't you go inside and get some dinner. Your dad and I need to talk.” Dean began backing away from his dad as Bobby spoke. John shook his head. “My son and I are having a conversation Robert. I think you should go back inside.”

Bobby shook his head as he stepped between Dean and John once there was enough room between them. He motioned toward the house. “Dean I said go inside.” Dean backed away before hurrying to the porch and into the house. Once the door closed Bobby took in a deep breath. The kids didn't need to hear this.

 

“John I've let you and your boys use my home as a safe place. I've never turned you away. But you understand me when I say, that the only reason that you-” His finger jabbed at John. “Are allowed here...Is because Mary wouldn't want those boys to lose both their parents.” John rolled his eyes. “Bobby you don't understand what Dean did.”

 

“I don't care what he did!”

 

Bobby was practically yelling at this point. “But so help me John Winchester. You lay a hand, on either of those boys. And so help me I'll make sure you never see them ever again.”

 

John gave Bobby a challenging look before starting for the house. Bobby stepped to the side, blocking him from getting to the porch. “I think you need to cool off John. Why don't you call me in the morning. I'll keep the boys.” John attempted to move around Bobby, but found his attempts fruitless. They stood in silent for a moment before John backed away toward the black Impala. Another silent seconds and John was climbing into the car, starting the car, and pulling out of the driveway. Bobby gave a regretful sigh before looking up at the sky. “I'm trying Mary. I'm really trying.”

 

The house was warm compared to the outside wind blowing as Bobby entered the kitchen. Looking around he noticed Sam sitting at the small dining table eagerly devouring the casserole. Dean was nowhere to be found. “Sam. Where's your brother?”

 

Sam looked up and gestured to the stairs. “He's in his room. He said he wasn't hungry.” Bobby looked to the stairs and sighed. “Does this mean we aren't having ice cream?” Bobby looked at Sam and smiled before shaking his head. “Heck no kid. You go ahead. I'm just gonna go check on your brother.”

 

Bobby climbed the stairs and made his way down the hallway where Dean's room was. He gave a quick knock. “Dean open up I wanna talk.” There was a pause before the door opened. Dean looked at Bobby and rolled his eyebrow before climbing back onto the bed. Bobby looked around the cluttered room. “I'm sorry about your dad kid. Look if you don't wanna see him again you just say the word.” Dean shook his head. “Thanks Bobby. But I'm good.”

 

He gave a quick sigh and shook his head. “Mind if I at least tell you what the fight was about this time?” Dean shrugged. “Hormones.”

 

Bobby chuckled silently. “I see. What's her name?” Dean took a long pause. “Calvin.”

 


End file.
